C'est que je les attire
by Aya121
Summary: Un Duo, une phobie... allez lire pour en savoir plus... YAOI ... T pour les grossièretés de dudulle.


**C'est que je les attire !**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :** One shot, général,humour, romance, OOC, pov de Duo, pov d'Heero, YAOI.

**Couple :** Est-ce qu'il y en a un au moins? mystère et boule de gomme les enfants XD

**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau espérer, ces petits bishou sont pas à moi ! INJUSTICE (Wuffy sors de mon corps tout de suite !

_Wufei :_ comme si j'me mettrais dans un corps de onna !

_Aya :_ ça, on en sait rien, c'est peut-être un de tes fantasmes XD

_Wufei :_ ONNA, je vais te faire manger tes lunettes !

_Aya :_ Attention à ce que tu me dis toi, j'pourrais te faire de vilaines choses te foutant la honte du siècle dans une prochaine fic…

_Wufei :_ …

_Aya :_ sage décision XD )

**Note : **cette histoire est en partie tirée d'une expérience personnelle.

Merci beaucoup à ma siamoise (Fuu-san) qui m'a fait l'honneur de jouer ma béta lectrice ! (j'te fais un gros câlin de la mort !)

**Attention Duo connaît certaines grossièretés et en fait part dans cette fic.**

* * *

C'est que je les attire !

/ Pov de Duo :

La mission que l'on vient de faire n'était pas réellement difficile, on était tous les cinq et il y a eu assez bien de ozies - dans leurs boites de conserves, enfin je veux dire aries, soyons quand même respectueux - pour nous barrer le chemin du retour mais aucun d'eux ne put en réchapper, cinq gundam tout de même, sont bêtes de vouloir nous affronter, à moins qu'ils ne soient suicidaires, ah ben ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, ils pourraient ouvrir un club ! Je parie qu'ils n'ont rien vu venir avant de se retrouver à terre. C'est surtout la fatigue que je ressens maintenant.

Une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qu'il me faut, rien que ça. Et si possible une agréable nuit dans les bras de mon petit congelé adoré, mais ça Duo tu peux toujours courir, j'veux pas mourir jeune, il serait capable de me flinguer sur place et quasi sûr que ce serait sans remord ! Merveilleuse chance que d'être tombé amoureux d'un monsieur-suicidaire-gelé-du-bulbe-qui-ne-te-montrera-jamais-une-once-d'émotion-parce-que-je-suis-un-soldat, bon sang pourquoi ? Je sais pas moi, y en a plein de gentils, ouverts, non suicidaires, ouais point important ça !

Et devinez qui je retrouve dans notre chambre commune ? … bingo … un iceberg collé à son précieux portable. J'ai subitement l'envie de faire du sushi avec cet engin de malheur ! Mais je tiens à ma vie, oui je sais je me répète, vous devez savoir qu'il y a bien des choses à ne pas faire pour ne pas mettre de mauvaise humeur votre amour secret, c'est un conseil.

Bref, où j'en étais encore ? Ah, vi … une douche, bien chaude, du gel douche qui sent trop bon, gel douche « anti-stress » comme noté sur la bouteille, venez pas me demander ce qui fait partir le stress dans un gel douche… Un délicieux shampooing « démêlant », obligé avec la longueur de mes tifs !

Un massage capillaire prodigué par mon Hee-chan.. cours toujours dudulle… rame toujours…

Allez, un nouveau boxer et un grand T-Shirt puis direction douche-land.

Fin du Pov de Duo /

- J'vais prendre une douche Hee-chan.

- Heero…hn.

- Pourquoi te le dire alors que t'en as rien à faire… dans un soupir de lassitude, haussant les épaules.

- Hn.

Les « hn », ce que ça pouvait lui taper sur le système, le natté tira la langue au brun, même si il était de dos, il le voyait dans le reflet de son écran. Duo sortit de la chambre, l'une des deux salles de bain se trouvait à coté de leur chambre.

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei utilisaient la seconde salle de bain, Duo n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur la quantité d'eau chaude de la sienne, il pouvait entièrement profiter du jet de chaleur, enfin, il fallait en laisser un peu pour Heero, même si c'était la réincarnation du pôle nord, il ne devait pas pour autant être privé d'eau chaude.

Le châtain enleva ses vêtements sales pour les jeter dans un coin de la pièce, et mit une serviette autour de sa taille, assez grande pour couvrir la partie intime de son corps, il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, dû à la fatigue certainement.

Il passa un bras dans la douche pour mettre le jet en route, sans trop y regarder mais une tache noire attira son attention, une tache noire dans la douche sur la paroi, toute proche du robinet et donc de sa petite mimine.

De la taille de la paume d'une main (pour une taille de main moyenne), toute velue, des pattes, huit pour être précis, un corps assez gros pour voir parfaitement le duvet qui le recouvre… vous avez compris, hein ? une grosse araignée répugnante.

Duo cligna des yeux, il ne bougeait plus, une respiration très lente, la main toujours sur le robinet, il restait bêtement là les yeux rivés sur l'arachnide. Son cerveau avait instantanément arrêté de réfléchir, hors connexion le Duo.

- Oh .. my .. god. souffla-t-il de peur que l'araignée ne bouge à ses paroles, il captait enfin ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ce qu'il fallait comprendre là, c'est que Duo ne supportait pas les bébêtes à huit pattes et surtout celles de CETTE taille.

- Ok… Duo reste zen, c'est qu'une petite chose qui va pas te manger, elle est seulement plein de poils, avec plein de pattes et … et … et elle remue, oh nan l'horreur.

Il sortit lentement, très lentement sa main de la douche, ça ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus, mais on ne sait jamais. Tout doucement sans faire de bruit, il s'éclipsa de la salle de bain et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans le salon où se trouvaient les quatre autres pilotes, Heero ayant eu l'envie de se déscotcher de son laptop chéri.

- Maxwell ?

- Duo ? Pourquoi es-tu resté dans cette…tenue ?

- … le natté cligna des yeux, il était tellement calme, silencieux. Ça intrigua les autres pilotes.

- Duo, tu te sens bien ? T'es tout blanc ?

- Heu… Trowa ? sans répondre aux questions de Quatre.

- … ? … vous vous attendiez à quoi ? des mots ?

- J'ai… heu… besoin de toi… c'est urgent, tu peux venir ?

Les occupants des divans se regardèrent, le châtain avait l'air si sérieux. Trowa le suivit en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain. Trop curieux, les trois autres emboîtèrent le pas (hé oui même Wuffy et Hee-chan).

A l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, Duo se mit le plus loin possible de la douche, collé au lavabo.

- La douche… énorme… toute noire… monstrueuse…

Trowa haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir pour que Duo soit aussi étrange. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la douche, devant lui se trouvait la « monstrueuse chose » qui ne l'était pas pour lui. Le natté savait que l'autre garçon n'avait peur d'aucun animal, il était son sauveur idéal pour ce genre de situation.

- Duo, ce n'est qu'une arai…

- HEIN ? MAIS T'AS PAS VU LA BETE, C'EST HORRIBLE, BEURK !

- Maxwell qui a la trouille d'une simple araignée, pfff… franchement.

Wufei eut droit à un regard de la mort qui pouvait amplement rivaliser avec celui du spécial Yui. Le chinois n'en rajouta pas, ne préférant pas recevoir les foudres du natté. Lorsque ce dernier reposa son regard sur le garçon à la mèche, il tenait dans sa main l'arachnide, immédiatement l'américain recula jusque dans le coin au fond de la pièce. Le garçon sortit avec la bestiole.

- Merci Tro !

- … que voulez-vous, on va pas changer ses habitudes.

- Duo est-ce que ça ira ?

- Ah… heu oui merci Quat-chou. Retrouvant ses esprits le regard posé sur le petit blond.

- Une troupe d'Oz ne te fait pas frémir mais une petite bestiole te ferait une crise cardiaque ?

- Fous-toi de moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. Chacun ses problèmes Chang et celui-là c'est le mien.

- … le chinois ne sût quoi répondre, le natté ayant utilisé son nom pour lui répondre.

Un garçon aux yeux légèrement bridés aurait pu se rincer l'œil avec cette tenue mais la situation ne lui avait pas permis ce genre d'extra, il était trop inquiet de cette réaction venant de Duo que rien ne faisait trembler…enfin, jusque là.

- Hum… Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Tu me laisses prendre ma douche… seul, s'teup?

Le chinois et le petit arabe avaient déjà quitté la pièce, ce qui fit apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues du japonais, dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas suivi le reste de l'histoire. Et il sortit sans attendre plus longtemps, pressé de fuir le natté.

La douche fut vite prise tout compte fait, Duo n'était pas à l'aise, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps, il sentait encore la présence de l'araignée. Un petit courant d'air et il sursautait, ce qu'il pouvait détester être ainsi !

Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour aller prendre de quoi grignoter car pour Duo :

Stress besoin de manger du chocolat.

Dans une armoire, il trouva une boite de cookies encore fermée, mais qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Il prit place sur une chaise, accoudé à la table, la tête ailleurs. Quatre entra à cet instant dans la cuisine et vint s'asseoir en face de son meilleur ami.

- Fais pas cette tête Quatre, j'vais bien. Fit-il avec un petit rire forcé. Le shinigami qui flippe devant une araignée, pathétique n'est ce pas ?

- Ne dis pas ça Duo, chacun a peur d'au moins quelque chose…

- Faux Quatrounet, Hee-chan n'a peur de rien,lui.

- Tu as tort de penser une telle chose mon ami, personne ne peut dire qu'il n'a peur de rien, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Bah Quat', regarde-le je ne l'ai jamais vu flancher devant quoi que ce soit. Wufinet non plus… et Tro' non plus…

- J'ai déjà ressenti de la peur dans leur cœur, je ne peux te dire pourquoi mais elle existe en eux. Comme moi, j'ai aussi mes peurs.

- Hm, t'as peut-être raison. Allez, on va pas en faire une fixation. C'est passé et Tro-man a fait dégager l'araignée…n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui sois sans crainte, il l'a assez éloignée pour qu'elle ne puisse revenir.

Duo eut un soupir de soulagement, il sourit et souhaita une bonne nuit au jeune arabe et gravit les marches de l'escalier menant au premier pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Et alluma instantanément la lumière du plafonnier. Ses yeux parcoururent les murs, le plafond, toujours près de la porte. Heero n'était pas encore là, il devait prendre sa douche.

Ça avait l'air d'être bon, pas de chose velue et dégoûtante en vue, il soupira une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux, le stress s'évacuant de son corps.

- Duo,

Le dit-Duo fit un bond, une main venait de se poser sur son épaule, il se raidit en un instant.

- NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN HEE-CHAN, TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de crier sur son ami, et eut un air confus et désolé. Le sol parut soudainement très intéressant, il tritura le bas de son T-shirt.

- Par…pardon Hee-chan, j'voulais pas te crier dessus, désolé.

- C'est rien, mais laisse-moi entrer.

Duo releva la tête, totalement surpris « c'est rien » ? Heero venait de lui dire que ce n'était rien, il ne lui a pas crié à son tour dessus, ou mis une bonne droite.

- Ah ! heu oui, désolé.

- Et arrête de t'excuser !

- …

- Pour que je puisse entrer, tu dois me laisser le passage, Duo…

- ...

- Duo…

- …

- DUO !

- AH, vi… voilà.

- Baka.

Heero entra dans la chambre se dirigeant vers le bureau pour fermer son ordinateur portable. Cela fait, il ouvrit son lit pour s'y allonger, lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, même si la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

- Duo, tu vas rester planté encore longtemps ?

- Tu parles…

- … ?

- T'as pas arrêté de dire plein de mots, tu parles…

- Baka. Eteins et va dormir.

Duo obtempéra, et rejoignit son doux plumard, frais et confortable, les draps sentaient bon, ça le détendait. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour finir sur le ventre, le visage vers le mur. Dieu, qu'il était bien ainsi, prêt à dormir comme une bébé.

Le natté se réveilla peu de temps après, il y avait un silence total dans la pièce, il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de son compagnon. Pourtant, en écoutant bien, il y avait tout de même ce petit bruit, comme une mouche, oui… une mouche marchant sur du papier, c'est un bruit très faible mais dans un silence comme celui-ci, c'était audible, surtout pour Duo qui avait une ouïe très fine. Ça venait du coté du montant du lit, de son lit précisément.

_Bah une mouche, c'est rien, pas de quoi faire un fromage.. allez, dodo !_

Mais la mouche avait décidé de ne pas arrêter de marcher sur le papier du store, c'était chiant quand on ne dormait pas d'entendre ça, le natté se mit à quatre pattes dans son lit pour voir la mouche et la chasser, les faibles rayons de la lune éclairaient suffisamment la chambre pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sur les murs. En fronçant les sourcils pour avoir une meilleure visibilité, il pouvait distinguer les traits du papier peint de couleur saumon. Il ne voyait rien, il s'approcha du montant du lit et se colla la joue sur le mur pour regarder dans la faible fente entre lit et mur… rien. Il se redressa alors et…

Devant lui, sur le bord du store, de la taille d'une paume de main, noire, avec des pattes qui remuaient. Encore une araignée.

Duo recula vivement dans une inspiration bruyante, son élan étant brusque et fort, il tomba par-terre dans un _BOOM. _Ni une ni deux, la lumière d'une lampe de chevet s'alluma, un Gun pointé en vers la chute de Duo.

- K'SO. Qu'est-c'tu fous ! un Heero pas content d'être réveillé ainsi…

Aucune réponse ne venait de la part du natté, il était là assis sur le sol, les jambes pliées et écartées, les deux mains le retenant pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Il ne bougeait pas et Heero ne pouvait voir la direction de son regard. Ce dernier remit son arme sous son oreiller et s'approcha du châtain, accroupi il secoua un peu son ami.

- Duo ?

Toujours rien.

- Oye… Duo ! le secouant plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna face à lui, et fut étonné, Duo avait les yeux dans le vague ne semblant pas le voir. Il le secoua a nouveau, l'appelant par son prénom en haussant la voix de plus en plus mais pas assez pour ameuter les autres G-boys. La lueur de réalité revenait peu à peu dans le regard améthyste.

- Hee… Heero ?

- Baka, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre !

- oh.my.god, Hee-chan sur le mur, au bord du store… J'veux plus regarder.

Il ferma les yeux, le visage enfoui dans le T-shirt du brun. Le regard cobalt se posa où lui avait dit Duo. Une autre araignée, aussi grosse que celle de la douche, il comprenait la réaction du châtain, qui tremblait faiblement entre ses mains.

Il relâcha son américain, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, du bout des doigts il attrapa une patte de l'araignée et la balança par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et la referma. Il n'avait pas peur des araignées mais tout de même, elle était pas petite. Le japonais retourna près de Duo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Duo ? C'est bon, elle n'est plus là.

- Duo ? Reprends-toi ! Tu peux retourner te coucher, il n'y a plus d'araignée…

- Je… elle…

- Quoi ?

Duo tourna son visage pour regarder Heero dans les yeux, l'améthyste tremblait.

- J'ai passé ma tête… je me suis penché contre le mur, je l'ai eu DANS LES CHEVEUX ! OH MY GOD !

- HEY, du calme, elle n'est plus là, tu peux respirer!

- Ouais, t'as raison, ça va. Se relevant, le ton n'était pas convaincant.

- T'es sûr ? un peu incertain.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais aucun problème Hee-chan. Tu peux te recoucher. Et merci.

Il se réinstalla dans son lit, tournant le dos à l'asiatique. Ce dernier resta un moment, les yeux posés sur la silhouette de son compagnon. Duo était parfois difficile à comprendre, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se prendre la tête. Il éteignit la lumière et se recoucha.

Aux limites du sommeil, Heero sentit son matelas s'enfoncer, et une chaleur pénétrer sous sa couette. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une tignasse aux reflets de miel.

- Duo ?

- Fais pas attention à moi Hee-chan, tu peux t'endormir.

- T'es dans mon lit j'te signale !

- Mais y a assez de place pour nous deux, y a pas de soucis alors…

- Duo, de l'autre coté de la pièce tu as TON lit, retourne dedans.

- Nan.

- Duooooo…. Retourne dans ton lit…

- Nan, veux pas. Stopléééé Hee-chan, garde-moi dans ton lit.

- NON, retourne dans TON lit, MAINTENANT ! il prenait de plus en plus de rougeurs sur les joues.

- J'veux pas, il va encore y en avoooiiiiirrrrrr…

- Avoir quoi !

- Des araignées !

- Mais Duo, ça va pas te bouffer, c'est petit et puis je l'ai foutue dehors, elle peut pas revenir !

- C'est ça, celle de la salle de bain aussi a été « foutue » dehors, ça n'a pas empêché une autre de se ramener ! S'il te plait Heero, laisse-moi dormir avec toi, je ne t'ennuierai pas, j'te promets mais ne m'envoie pas dans mon lit.

- _Ce n'est pas une peur mais de la phobie, il m'a dit « Heero » en plus, pffff… me reste plus qu'à accepter. _Ok, tu peux rester !

- Vrai ?

- C'est la seule façon pour que tu puisses me laisser dormir ! Alors, OUI.

- Merci Hee-chan. fit-il d'un sourire timide mais plein de gratitude.

- _Bon sang, pourquoi est-il ainsi ? je n'oserais pas lui demander… ce serait montrer une faiblesse « La curiosité », mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, le voir comme ça, me sert le cœur. K'so, c'est pour les faibles de penser ça !_

Bizarrement, il se rendormit facilement, il était bien, la chaleur de Duo était douce et agréable.

De son coté, Duo était heureux, Heero le laissait dormir auprès de lui. Il ne pensait pas réussir à le faire accepter, et il a dit oui. Le châtain s'endormit sans penser aux arachnides.

Pov d'Heero :

J'émerge doucement, je suis bien, dans ce cocon, et ce corps chaud contre le mien, hmmmm… , je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Hé, minute… un corps contre le mien… Duo ? … DUO !

J'ouvre les yeux.

- Outch mes yeux, le soleil !

Je les referme immédiatement, puis les ouvre lentement pour m'habituer à la clarté. Je regarde devant moi… une masse de cheveux couleur miel… Duo me colle et… et je le tiens dans mes bras. C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

Et voilà qu'il se bouine encore un peu plus contre moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, un ronronnement de bien-être s'échappe de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud contre ma peau… un coup de chaleur me vient soudainement. On ne devrait pas être ainsi mais je me sens si bien, tant pis je veux pas bouger et je ne bougerai pas. Je peux en profiter, de toute façon il dort, ne pensons pas à son réveil. Je le sers un peu plus et enfouis mon nez dans sa chevelure, elle sent bon la pêche, je ne dois pas gémir, je retiens ma respiration puis la relâche lentement.

Fin du pov de Heero. /

Le brun prit la tresse du garçon endormi entre ses bras et la caressa entre ses doigts, jouant avec quelques mèches ressorties. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son ami remuer, il s'éveillait doucement.

Heero recula pour admirer le visage de Duo, ce dernier papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Le garçon aux yeux cobalt ne put se retenir de penser un « kawai ». Puis un tilt lui traversa l'esprit, il tenait toujours Duo, un Duo qui reprenait conscience, comment allait-il expliquer ça et comment devait-il réagir face au natté. Il était le perfect-soldier-je-suis-qu'un-glacon-et-point-final… , il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de la sorte, et surtout avec Duo, pipelette qui veut savoir tout sur tout avec tous ses « pourquoi ».

- Hmmm… Hee-chan ? … gueuh… O.o HEE-CHAN !

Il se redressa brusquement, Duo le sentait mal, il allait déguster pour s'être autant rapproché de son compagnon. Une image de crainte passa sur son visage alors qu'il osait poser les yeux sur Heero, un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le brun se redressa à son tour, passant une main sur son visage comme si de rien n'était, ne disant rien, étant calme, pas une once de colère, rage ou autre qui pourrait annoncer le décès d'un petit américain dans les minutes à venir.

- Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était normal et il ne me bombardera pas de questions ou d'excuses.

Il garda le silence, passant au-dessus des jambes de Duo. Il plongea la tête dans une armoire, ressortant des vêtements propres : jeans, T-shirt bleu nuit, boxer et chaussettes. Il ne prêta pas attention au natté, aucun regard et sortit de la chambre direction salle de bain.

- _O.O Pas un mot… pas un regard… aucune réaction… je suis toujours en vie… pfiouuu…_

Il se recoucha dans le lit, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller d'Heero, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de son amour. Un sourire sur sa bouche, il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, il remercia presque les araignées. Il se mit en mode fœtus, et prit l'oreiller comme un nounours. Profitant un peu de ce bien-être. Puis il se détacha du lit, il ne voulait pas que le brun le retrouve encore dans son lit, il le foutrait peut-être en bas du lit, on ne sait jamais.

Il fouilla dans sa garde robe et opta pour un jeans noir moulant, un pull sans manche mauve foncé avec des lanières comme décoration dans le dos.

Il allait faire comme Heero, oublier cette nuit ou plutôt le superbe réveil, agir comme d'habitude.

_- Ouais c'est la meilleure solution, mode « enquiquiner Wuffy »._

Quand 01 entra dans la chambre, 02 n'attendit pas une seconde et fila dans la salle de bain, si son ami y était passé, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de bébêtes dedans. Un débarbouillage, refaire la tresse, s'arranger les fringues comme il faut et.. il était prêt.

Il dévala les escaliers direction cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner, dans l'entrée il faillit bourrer dans un corps... celui d'un jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond. Il freina à temps, c'est-à-dire à 1 centimètre. Sentant une présence dans son dos, Heero alla prendre place à la table. Duo suivit son geste et se retrouva juste à coté de Wufei.

- Alors Maxwell, bien dormi ? Pas d'araignée comme compagnie ? sur un ton « j'me fous bien de toi ».

- Comme je te proute grave Wuffinounet. Tirant une merveilleuse langue.

- Très mature, tssss…

- N'est-ce pas !

Un instant de réflexion pour le chinois.

- ET MON PRENOM C'EST W-U-F-E-I ! SHAZY DE MALHEUR !

- Ooohhh crie pas comme ça de si bon matin et je TE SIGNALE que mon oreille est à coté de toi, mon ouïe vient de perdre des décibels !

- C'est plutôt ta voix qui devrait diminuer, ça me ferait des vacances… le rêve. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Cours toujours Wuffy, t'es pas près de voir ça !

- … le beurre.

- Hm, ah pardon ? tu disais ? Se rendant compte que le japonais venait de lui parler.

- Passes-moi le beurre !

- Tout de suite… tiens.

- Hn.

- Et la traduction est un « merci Duo » je suppose ?

- Baka.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Hee…

Prenant conscience de ses paroles, le garçon à la natte vira au rouge, suivi d'un brun qui enfournait une tartine de beurre en bouche. Quatre eut un tendre sourire, il n'avait pas raté la scène. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit mais il les sentait plus… proches malgré cette distance.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur malgré le taquinage de Duo envers un petit chinois, la conséquence… une course poursuite dans toute la maisonnée. Au final, ils étaient à bout de souffle, Duo récupéra bien plus vite que Wufei. Ce que le châtain ne remarqua pas, c'était qu'une des personnes de cette maison, ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et dès que l'américain s'en approchait il jouait l'ignorance totale, retournant à son laptop qu'il avait descendu pour travailler dans le living. Ils n'avaient pas de mission pour l'instant mais il prévoyait quelques virus en réserve.

La journée passa vite, Quatre et Trowa avaient joué aux échecs, cuisiné, et fait des mots croisés ensemble, ils s'entendaient tellement bien que Duo eut une pointe de jalousie, il aurait bien voulu faire ça avec son japonais, mais ce dernier ne vivait que d'amour pour son portable… c'est ce que Duo pensait mais pour Quatre et Trowa qui n'étaient pas aveugles, voyaient bien l'un comme chez l'autre l'envie d'être ensemble.

Pour passer le temps, Duo avait embêté son petit chinois adoré que ce soit devant la TV, ou dans la méditation de Wufei. Il avait même réussi à lancer deux vannes à Heero sans pousser trop loin, et plein de sous-entendus aux deux tourtereaux, Quatre prenait toutes les teintes de rouge et Trowa arrivait à prendre des rougeurs aux joues mais sa mèche dissimulait le tout. Ils se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi dans le salon à déguster un thé made in Quatre R. Winner.

- Quel calme agréable aujourd'hui…

- Parle pour toi Winner, c'est pas toi qui t'es coltiné un Shazy remonté sur piles.

- Je suis certain que tu as apprécié mon attention particulière pour ta personne Wuffinette…

- NON MAIS DEJA TU M'AFFLIGES DES SURNOMS DEBILES ET LA C'EST POUR LES ONNAS « WUFFINETTE » … WINNER ARRETE CE RIRE TOUT DE SUITE !

- Ah ah ahahah… désolé… ah ah ah… pardon… ah ah hi hi hi hou hou hou mais c'est plus fort que moi. Se tenant les cotes à force de rire.

Trowa se laissa le droit d'un léger étirement de lèvres. Mais aucune émotion sur le visage de Heero.

- Heureusement que je t'ai Quat'chou, toi au moins tu me comprends !

Il y eut un pincement de cœur du coté de Heero à cette phrase, même s'il avait joué l'ignorance cette journée, cette nuit… c'était tout de même…

La sonnette retentit, le fou rire de Quatre s'arrêta et il alla ouvrir. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, il fut à la limite encastré dans le mur, une tornade de froufrous venait de surgir avec une voix stridente à faire exploser du cristal…

- HEEEEEEeeeeeEEEErrrRRRRooooOOOOooooo…

- Fucking Shit, pas elle ! grommela Duo.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de se dégager du fauteuil qu'une boule rose joua la glue forte.

-Tupeuxpassavoircommetum'asmanquéilm'afalluuntempsfoupourteretrouverj'aidûmenacerSallypourconnaîtretanouvelleplanquemonamourjesuisenfinlànet'inquièteplus…blabla blablabla…

Et ceci continua pendant un bon quart d'heure mais Heero, n'écoutait rien, n'entendait rien, s'étant déconnecté, il avait trouvé quelque chose à penser… Duo… cette nuit… sa chaleur… son odeur… tout ce qui se rapportait à lui… et ça marchait plutôt bien.

De son coté, Duo fulminait grave, il allait exploser si l'autre pink lady le lâchait pas dans les prochaines secondes. Il craqua quand elle s'approcha un peu plus du visage du brun qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Bordel, le bonbon rose tu fais chier ton monde là, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ta vie de gamine pourrie… retourne jouer à la dînette avec tes copines et OUBLIE-NOUS POUR LE RESTE DE TA VIE, TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE CASSER D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE T'AIDE A COUP DE PIEDS ! il reprit sa respiration après cette tirade.

Il était rouge de colère, il empoigna la tache rose avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et l'envoya dans le gravier en bas des marches du porche. Duo revint dans le salon, 4 paires d'yeux surpris rivées sur lui.

- QUOI ! n'allez pas me dire que vous la vouliez plus longtemps !

Personne ne répondit, ils ne voulaient pas faire exploser de colère Duo plus qu'il ne l'était, ils étaient restés sur le cul face à tant de rage chez l'américain, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état.

Il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, Quatre voulut le suivre mais Heero fut plus rapide et rejoignit le natté. Dans la pièce, il retrouva Duo à genoux, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Devant lui à quelques mètres, il y avait une grosse araignée, plus volumineuse que les deux précédentes. L'américain commençait de l'hyperventilation. Là ça devenait grave.

Heero s'approcha doucement de l'araignée ayant contourné Duo, il prit au passage une grosse bottine de son ami et d'un coup il écrasa la bestiole, un seul coup suffit. Il la laissa comme ça et revint près du garçon aux yeux améthyste.

Duo avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière, Heero se mit à genoux et instinctivement prit son compagnon dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, il lui caressait d'une main sa chevelure.

- Duo, calme-toi, elle est morte.

- C'est la troisième Hee-chan… la troisième, j'en ai assez, c'est trop dur, j'veux pas me souvenir du passé, ça fait mal. tremblait et les larmes menaçaient de couler.

- S'il te plait, explique-moi Duo, dis-moi ce qui te rend ainsi ?

- J'veux pas, tu vas me prendre pour un faible, déjà comme ça, j'ai dû descendre dans ton estime.

- Chuuuttt… non Duo, je ne te prends pas pour un faible, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe, tu n'es plus dans ton état normal.

- Je… sur L2, j'étais petit… cinq ans je pense… dans la rue, c'était dangereux et j'étais maigrichon et donc un peu fragile… des garçons me sont tombés dessus un soir, ils m'ont attrapé… il renifla, les larmes voulaient sortir, il les retenait le mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ils m'ont embarqué dans un endroit désert, bien loin d'habitations… y avait ce fossé… tout noir, on ne voyait pas le fond… j'étais terrorisé, je savais ce qu'ils voulaient de moi… je pleurais et criais mais personne ne venait me secourir… ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire et là… sans prévenir ils me balancèrent dans le trou… l'atterrissage me fit mal, le sol était rocailleux… j'ai senti alors des trucs bouger, ramper sur moi. Une lampe torche s'est allumée dans ma direction c'est alors que j'ai pu les voir, y en avait partout et elles voulaient monter sur moi, j'en ai même reçu une sur le visage… je hurlais et me débattais les repoussant du mieux que je pouvais mais… elles revenaient… j'avais tellement peur… personne ne venait, et ils riaient tous.. je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, j'ai dû perdre connaissance, à mon réveil j'étais de nouveau à l'orphelinat, sœur Hélène me tenait dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que j'ai débuté une phobie si forte, je piquais des crises de pleurs ou faisais de l'hyperventilation à la vue d'une araignée, maintenant c'est moins fort… mais… mais trois… c'est trop…

Il se cala encore plus dans les bras d'Heero qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux, lui donnant quelques baisers sur sa tempe et son front.

- Chuutt, Duo chuuuttt… c'est fini… je suis là et… et je te protègerai, elles ne te toucheront pas, je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesse Heero, tu risques de ne pas la tenir…

- C'EST FAUX. Cria-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas Duo, je tiens à toi et te voir ainsi me fait mal, je t'aime tenshi et je veux revoir ton sourire, de vrais sourires dont je serai la cause.

Duo s'écarta du cou d'Heero dans lequel, il s'était réfugié, son odeur le calmant peu à peu.

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais ? J'ai bien entendu ? d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Et Duo put voir apparaître un sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour sur le visage du brun.

- Oui, tu m'as bien entendu tenshi, je t'aime, aishiteru, je t'aime à en mourir, s'il te plait redonne-moi tes sourires, offre-moi la joie de contempler tes sourires, entendre ton rire.

Il lui essuya de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, laissant des traces d'eau salée. Heero reprit Duo dans ses bras, ce dernier se calfeutrant le plus possible contre le torse de son compagnon qui venait de lui dévoiler son amour, sa tête reposant contre un avant-bras du brun. Heero avait enfoui son visage dans la nuque du châtain, lui donnant quelques baisers le long de sa peau visible.

- Merci de m'offrir cette sécurité Hee-chan, cet amour, ta chaleur, je me sens beaucoup mieux en t'ayant dévoilé ma peur, et ton aveu m'emplit de bonheur. Je t'aime tellement Hee-chan, je ferais tout pour toi.

- Même jusqu'à insulter l'emmerdeuse et la foutre dehors ?

Le visage de Duo s'enflamma, en y repensant il y était allé fort.

- Ah… moui et plus encore si tu le veux, par exemple, l'enchaîner à une navette pour la perdre dans l'espace… mais je sais c'est impossible, c'est l'espoir de la paix et gnagnagni et gnagnagna…

Il entendit un petit rire provenant de Heero.

- Contente-toi de ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure…

- Mais au fait pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi et que tu l'as laissée te coller ainsi ! d'une pointe de jalousie.

- Je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, j'étais ailleurs, je pensais à autre chose…

- Tu pensais à quoi Hee-chan ?

- A toi Koibito, rien qu'à toi et tout ce qui me fait penser à toi.

Les deux s'empourprèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi, Duo dans les bras de son aimé, Heero protégeant son amour. Même si le cadavre d'une araignée n'était pas loin, ils étaient bien.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent dans une autre chambre, où Heero avait bien vérifié qu'aucune bête à huit pattes ne traînait et il coinça toutes les fentes susceptibles d'en laisser entrer dans la pièce.

Après quelques minutes, on pouvait voir deux corps enlacés dans un lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Duo avait trouvé celui qui chasserait ses cauchemars lui rappelant cette anecdote douloureux. Il était heureux, son amour était réciproque, et Heero se chargerait de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et le châtain lui répondrait avec autant d'amour mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

**Owari.**

* * *

Pfioouuuu… voilà, c'est fini, je pensais ne pas arriver au bout. 

Pour l'expérience personnelle, ce sont les 3 araignées (celle dans les tifs la pire !), quoi que la troisième était au plafond et la crise.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais l'attaque de chibi eyes pour des reviews XD

_( fait le 8 mai 2006 )_


End file.
